Change - The New Fyreball "ARG"?
Synopsis A newly confirmed ARG has entered Fyreball by the user named "Wind of Change". It seems he is the embodiment of spam and community destruction. He wreaks havoc by simple answers to remarks and speculations, and grows stronger the more we pay mind to him. He says Fyreball will fall like any other site because it is "only natural". Fyreballers, don't let this happen. There are also other characters in the ARG, some may or may not be involved. Characters Wind of Change Wind of Change is the embodiment of spam, flaming, and such as well as a messenger of doom. He tries explaining to us that Fyreball will be dying out like any other internet community sooner or later. He is a definite enemy, if anything, he is the antagonist. Resistant Dawn Resistant Dawn seems is an ally. He speaks of hope, salvation, and seeking the truth. He has posted very little, but very inspirational comments. Several users, including Husker, have done many things to assist the Fyreball community by siding with Resistant Dawn to build a stronger alliance. Almighty Almighty(Previously BrazilianRider), a user of Fyreball, was the first to be assimilated into the Wind of Change. He was a great user before, but his assimilation shows us that Wind of Change is definitely a force to reckon with. Theories Post your own theory here and leave a signature... - Smoof It is possible that these guys may not even be part of an ARG, perhaps more of people taking revenge on Fyreball for possible " misdeeds " done in the past. - CptApoIIo I believe that this is, indeed, an ARG. Wind of Change has made several references to a "lost savior" and an "immovable object" (and has likened him/her self to the "unstoppable force"). I believe that there is a strong possibility that this "lost savior"/"immovable object" is the key to defeating Wind of Change. - Sangheilioz I think that Wind of Change will not be around for a while, because he wanted us to turn on ourselves, with argument after argument with each other while he sits back and observes. -Friendly fyreball friend The truth REVEALED EDIT: Sangheilioz did not "confess" out of guilt, nor because he was "found out" by others. He simply saw that he was unable to accomplish what he was trying to with the WoC ARG and decided to put an end to the constant pointing of fingers and accusations flying around by revealing he was behind the whole thing. He feels no guilt for his actions, as his intentions were pure. After a spree of ball crashing done by WoC, methodology currently known as a huge period pyramid, Sangheilioz revealed that he was Wind of Change after his connection to Wind of Change and Resistant Dawn was correctly linked by Chimerea in the following post: "It is WoC, who is probably Rade, whilst RD is probably Sang. To crash the site, I saw WoC make a huge period pyramid, like the one Rade posted on TBB. Just luck I saw it before the site went down. + RD knew WoC was coming, they obviously know eachother and are in contact with eachother, like Rade and Sang. Oh and if Rade and Sang DO read this, if you are RD and WoC: STOP BEING A COUPLE OF GAYTARDS. If not, then ignore the above." Sangheilioz commented two posts down the following: "..." After this episode, Sangheilioz forwarded a ball titled "7ru7th" which outlined that he was Wind of Change and why he did so. This ball generally received positive responses, with a few ballers flaming Sang, although the majority of the ballers reprimanded Sang on the ARG issue most of them did so in a notably less aggressive manner. Fyreballs So Far The Fyreballs WoC has been in so far are listed below. Centralization: Change ARG Discussion by Sangheilioz - This link is a hub of WoC and his Affiliate's actions since Sept. 14, '08. Please note that Almighty has posted on this thread, and it is only right to assume he has forwarded it to Wind of Change and is no longer "hidden" from the enemy.....